After all this time
by slytherinviolet
Summary: AU. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are on the run from the Ministry. To protect them, Dumbledore creates a heavily-warded home for them in muggle London. The only problem is, they haven't seen each other in 15 years due to a guarded secret slipping out.
1. A troubled past

After all this time

Pairing: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

Rating: M for language and possible slash.

Summary: AU. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are on the run from the Ministry. To protect them, Dumbledore creates a heavily-warded home for them in muggle London. The only problem is, they haven't seen each other in 15 years due to a guarded secret slipping out.

Subscribe, rate and review please! First ever story so be nice! Thank you to my wonderful beta and even more wonderful sister- ProudBlood-Traitor. Her stories are pretty damn amazing, so check them out!

Okay, Ciao for now!

Chapter one- A troubled past

A tawny-coloured owl tapped it's bright beak feverishly against the broken, grimy window of Remus' one-bedroomed fat atop of Madam Malkin's robe shop in Diagon alley. Light streamed through the now-opened window into beautiful amber eyes, which were focused on his long, delicate and graceful fingers prising open a hogwarts-sealed letter. Lupin gently slid a fing under the seal and pulled out a neat, hand-ritten letter.

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_I daresay, I shall get straight to the point of this unfortunate letter. Due to 'death eater' infiltration of the ministry, an unconvinient law has been passed, so it is now perfectly legal to hunt werewolves. As you do suffer from lycanthropy, you must undoubtedly go into hiding. I have heavily warded a comfortable home for you on the border between muggle and wizarding London. You will be sharing your new home, for yours and his protection, with Sirius Black. I trust you to resolve your personal issues and past in order to help and protect each other._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival Brian Wolfric Dumbledore._

Remus gulped, trying to drag in as much air as possible. He had been expectibng this change in law for a number of years, but sharing a house with Sirius Black. He had not spoen to the animagus in fifteen long years. Not since...

Sirius awoke to a snowy owl pecking just above his eye, right on his brow bone. Muttering and cussing, he rose and tugged the letter of the poor owls leg and shoo him through the open window. He did not notice the seal depicting the lion, snake, badger and raven. Bleary-eyed, he read:

_Dear Sirius Black,_

_I am quite sure you do not wish to hear my fussings and ramblings, so I shall get straight to the point of this letter. The ministry believe that you are the sole culprit of the murder of your dear friends, James and Lily Potter. This means that your leaving to go into hiding is imperitive. I have heavily warded a comfortable home in muggle London. You shall share this house for your own, and his protection, ith Remus Lupin. I trust you can resolve issues to help and protect each other._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival Brian Wolfric Dumbledore_

Sirius just said two very clear words. "oh, shit".

Flashback:

Sirius quietly led an incredibly worried Remus into the boys dormitories. At the age of 18, they were due to leave Hogwarts forever the next day.

"I...I.." Sirius could not seem to get the words out of his mouth. "Mum found out, Ree!" He blurted, tears streamng don his perfect face in a heavy turrent. "She says I am forbidden to see you ever again. She's sending me off to France where a witch can...can cure me". It all came tumbling out of his mouth in a jumble of words that made little-to-no sense to Remus.

"Siri, you don't need curing-"


	2. Meeting again

After all this time

Chapter two- meeting again

Remus' old, tattered trunk lay, semi-packed on his bedsit cot. Clothes- years old- were meticulously folded, the fraying edges poked under. Despite the poor condition of his current home, Remus Lupin was obsessive about cleanliness. His home was justa reflection of the ministy's laws against werewolves. No jobs that involved being around humans - of hich there were very few- and the need to declare that you do, in fact, have lycanthropy, all affected Remus badly indeed. Fenrir Greyback seemed to be doing alright for himself though!

Remus charmed the case to follow him don the rickety stairs, and to the little cafe, chessily names 'Goût amour', to meet Dumbledore in five minutes. He sat down at a wobbly metal table table, covered in a tacky red tablecloth and ordered a cappucino- lots of sugar. By the time Dumbledore had arrived, precicely five minutes later, he had downed the coffee and was feeling a little more alert and prepared. "Ah, Mister Lupin, I am glad to see you here safe." Remus gave rather a large gulp at this worrying statement. "I have arranged this portkey" He pointed at the purple and blue polka dot teapot "to take you to your new home- Jared Court. You will be the first to arrive. Sirius ill join you in one hour." With that, Albus disappeared with a crack an left Remus alone an apprehensive. He suddenly noticed the garish teapot glow a bright, mesmarising blue. He grabbed onto it hurriedly and felt a twisting knot at the pit of his stomach as he swirled throught the vortex into entirely new surroundings.

Remus was stood at the entrance of a tumble-down shack, but this did not fase Lupin, for he did not believe that Dumbledore would let Remus or Sirius live in shuch a place. He tried a numerous number of spells to transform the shack into it's original state, knowing that Dumbledore ould have put almost undetectsble spells on the house to hide it from death eaters and the ministry. Eventually, after giving up, he walked into the shack and half-heartedly muttered a simple "Revelio." To Remus' surprise, the shack transformed into a beautiful fairy-tale-esque cottage, complete with the white picket fence. He looked out of a large bay window. Fields and forests were as far as the werewolfs eye could see. Dumbledore had obviously chosen perfectly for Remus' 'Time of the month'. Sirius had dubbed it that.

Looking back into the house, he took it apon himself to have a private tour. There were two large bedrooms, both fitted with decently-sized ensuites, a gorgeous study, already stocked with a library worth of books, a humongous kitchen and a sweet little cosy for a living room. All-in-all, Remus thought, a perfectly livable home. Except, perhaps, the cosy. He did not know how workable it would be with Sirius.

As if by magic (most definatly by magic, come to think of it) Sirius popped into view. Remus choked back a startled sob as they stared at each other for a moment or two. Seeing him again, thought Sirius, bought back all of those memories- good and painful. Sirius quietly started to cry.

"That French oman didn't quite cure you then?" Remus said scathingly.


	3. Remembering that first time

After all this time.

Chapter three- remembering that first time.

You know the drill.  
>Disclaimer: I'm not J Rowling- I really wish I was but I'm just not that great!<p>

Warnings: It's M, so if you are a midget- please- turn back NOW!

Okay, I have to say a huge, huge thank you to Lauralaulau and Mrsjackturner for subscribing! I actually love you both!

Remember to comment! It makes me incredbly sad if you don't!

Now- to begin our little story!

...SBRL.

Truthfully, Remus was not mad at Sirius. He just wanted to hide his own revealing side-effects of seeing Sirius again. A blotchy face and red eyes on te verge of spilling great, water-fall-like tears.

"Ree, you don't understa-" Sirius started to explain through his thick, tear-induced voice, but Remus cut him swiftly off by storming violently up the stairs. Sirius sighed down-heartedly. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he did not expect the loving, forgiving Remus Lupin to dismiss him so quickly. Slumping into a small living room, Sirius collapsed down onto a plush, black sofa thinking about how he could- if not re-befriend Remus as such, but- make living with him as comfortable as possible.

...SBRL.

Remus Lupin rested his back against the head board of his king-sized bed. Perhaps he had been to hard on Sirius. He didn't know. But Sirius broke his heart that night, 15 years ago. Siri was the only man Remus had ever loved before, or after, that night. Remus had left shattered dreams at Hogwarts when he left, but now they all came back to him. He remembered the dreams of kissing Sirius, his Siri, and when it finally happened...

...SBRL.

_Remus had had to edure watch Sirius- his best friend and long term 'crush' since third year- snog some air-headed, peroxide-blonde, toilet-roll-stuffed-busted bimbo and it drove him up the wall with love-sick depression. Remus didn't just have a girly crush on the boy, he was totally and madly in love with him and had been since the very start of fifth year. Not being able to stand Siri's new 'love' any longer, Remus went to be alone in his favourite place- the astoronomy tower. It was quiet and comfortable their during the day and Remus would sit and think up here, pondering life._

_On this particular day, Remus was fantasizing about Sirius. Nothing rude, crude or disgusting- he saved that for times at Christmas, hen everybody had gone on holiday or to the family home. Remus' family had semi-abandoned their lycan son._

_Remus was fantasizing about Sirius and he holding hands, sat side-by-side on a beautiful, empty beach and kissing each other gently as the sun went down on the horizon. Remus knew this was just a fantasy, the poor boy was straight for Gods sake! He could tell that by the amount of girls/slags- whatever name you want to give them- he hung out with, but it was still nice to fantasize._

_Remus suddenly burst into huge, drowning tears at the thought of this fairy-tale. It was all too much for him. He couldn't watch Sirius anymore with all of those preening, giggly girls. He used the only method of coping he knew, which he discovered after finding out about his lycanthhrpy and his parents abandoning him- cutting. No-one would know, he reasoned to himself, they would all think he had gained the wounds at full moon. He took out his old stanley knife from his inside robe pocket and drew a slow, deep cut into the tanned side of his forearm. Blood gently seeped through the cut, trickling across his arm towards his elbow. Remus cut again and again, deeper each time, in neat, methodical lines. So engrossed in this act of self-mutilation, he did not here the hurried feet slaaping against the stone steps of the tower. He didn't hear the relieved sigh of his crush either. "Ree, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere-" Sirius stopped. !Oh my Gods! What do you think you are doing? You idiot!" He explained as he stripped off his tight, white t-shirt and wrapped it aroundthe boy's bleeding arm. Remus watched, transfixed, as Sirius' abs rippled as he worked. "Why?" Remus kept silent. Sirius grabbed onto the young man's chin and forced is eyes to meet Sirius' own. He took a deep, calming breath. "Please, Ree, tell me why?"  
>Remus hadd to tell him. He couldn't not, looking into thos huge puppy-dog eyes. <em>

_"I-I love y-you" He stuttered out. He immediatly closed his eyes and forced his head away from the beautiful man's face, wishing he could swallow his words back. Sirius forced the meek man's face back where it was. Right, thought Remus, this is it. He's going to beat seven shades of shit out of me. Tell me he never wants to see me again. Instead, he felt a moist, plump pair of lips press forcefully onto his own. They opened quickly, and they were soon lost in their sloppy, yet tremendous kiss._

...SBRL.

Well guys, end of this chapter. See you soon. Did you like it? Do you like my new page break? Comment and story alert!


	4. Author's note!

Author's note!

Sorry guys, but there's a few things I need to say.

A massive thankyou to: marauders716 for story alerting. You have no idea how happy that makes me!  
>imsiriuslylupin4you<br>Lizzy0308

splendidbutterfly  
>WeasleyTwin3some<p>

imsiriuslylupin4you- Thank you for telling me about my mistakes. I do try to read through it and correct my work, but I can't always spot everything and my keyboard gets a litle stiff. It would be a great help to have a beta around. Why don't you give me an e-mail address and I can send you my next chapter?

marauders716- Thank you! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and I hope it will be up shortly!

imsiriuslylupin4you and WeasleyTwin3some- you both have awsome names and obvious wit that I unfortunatly do not possess!

Keep reading! I love you all!

Slytherinviolet xxx


End file.
